Geargia Slifer Deck
Remember back in the early days of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, where the three god cards were the most powerful monsters in the world? Well I've created a way to harness said power, by utilizing the new Geargia archetype from Return of the Duelist. In short, this deck has the pure swarming prowness that gives it the ability to get so many monsters out on the field at once, your opponent won't know what hit them! The Deck Monsters - 23 Geargiaccelerator - 3 Geargiano Mk-II - 3 Geargiarmor - 3 Geargiarsenal - 3 Slifer the Sky Dragon - 3 Koa'ki Meiru Speeder -2 Green Gadget - 2 Yellow Gadget - 2 Red Gadget - 2 Spells - 10 Mystical Space Typhoon - 2 Book of Moon - 1 Dark Hole - 1 Iron Call - 3 Machine Assembly Line - 2 Gold Sarcophagus - 1 Traps - 9 Dimensional Prison - 2 Bottomless Trap Hole - 1 Ultimate Offering - 1 Mirror Force - 1 Seven Tools of the Bandit - 2 Extra Deck - 15 Gear Gigant X - 3 Gem-Knight Pearl - 2 Lavalval Chain - 2 Number 32: Shark Drake - 2 Wind-Up Zenamaines - 2 Steelswarm Roach - 2 Number 39: Utopia - 2 Card Choices The monsters chosen for this deck were (for most) specifically for their effects and/or stats. Geargiarmor and Geargiaccelerator are the best monsters for summoning out Slifer. Armor's effect lets you add Accelerator to your hand, which you can then special summon with its effect. This simple, but effective combo, gives you 2/3 of the monsters you need to summon Slifer. The gadgets were obvious, due to the ussage of Ultimate Offering. For the cost of 1500 life points (if you haven't already normal summoned), you already have your three tributes for Slifer (however, you'll have to pay 500 more life points to summon Slifer). Slifer is the obvious card, due to the deck revolving around its summoning. Speeder is a good stall card; just make sure you have a machine-type monster in your hand to reveal unless you want your 2200 defensive wall to destroy itself. Geargiano Mk-II does have its uses and can be used as an Xyz material for Zenmaines. The spell cards in this deck are cards you would normally consider for any deck. Dark Hole for mass destruction, Book of Moon to flip down annoying monsters with face-up effects or to block attacks, and Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy pesky spells and traps. Sarcophagus is in the deck just in case you can't draw Slifer quite as quickly as you wanted too. Iron Call is a Japanese-exclusive (as of writing) that lets you special summon a level 4 or lower Machine from your graveyard. The downside is that the monster cant use its effects and is destroyed at the end phase. However, this monster can be used for Xyz summoning or summoning Slifer. Machine Assmebly Line is there to not only make your destroyed monsters not in vain, but helps with the "swarm the field to do mass summonings" tactic. The trap cards are there so that you can get annoying monsters out of the way and prevent your own monsters from being destroyed. However, the one exception to that is Ultimate Offering. This trap card is a godsend in this deck, allowing you to swarm the field at such a fast pace that you can summon not only Slifer but a couple of Xyz monsters as well. I'm not surprised that Offering is going to be limited in the Sept. 2012 format, so let's enjoy our double Offering while we can. The Xyz monsters are mostly rank 4 (the exception being Zenamines). I've found myself normally Xyz summoning for either Gear Gigant X or Shark Drake, the latter being summoned more often. The extra deck itself is a complete backup in case where your Slifers are destroyed by card effects (VERY low chance that Slifer would be destroyed by battle, unless you only have 1 or 2 cards in your hand). Roach disposes of level 5 and higher monsters at the cost of an Xyz material. Pearl is a powerful 2600 attacker for the cost of just 2 level 4 monsters, being that most of the monsters used for Xyz summoning in this deck are level 4. Lavaval Chain (an OCG-exclusive at the time of writing) can send an Xyz material to the grave in order to put a useful monster card at the top of your deck. Of course, Zenmaines is there to defend your field and destroy anything that tries to destroy it. The Strategy Your main strategy for this deck is to prepare for it. As such, it is recommended you get Offering and Slifer into your hand as soon as possible. Getting both in your first hand, along with any gadget, Geargiaccelerator, and Geargiarmor, is your best possible scenario. If you have Offering in your hand, but not Slifer, it's not the end of the world; you not only have a few ways to get Slifer into your hand or on the top of your deck, but you can take plan B - Xyz summoning. *If you do end up getting the perfect scenario (Slifer, Offering, Accelerator, Armor, and a Gadget), the combo should go along the lines of this. The combo will take two turns to complete, as Offering is a trap card that must be set first. If you want, you can stall a few turns to get enough cards in your hand to raise Slifer's attack points enough to do a possible OTK. ** Set Offering, and set Geargiarmor. If you have another trap card or an MST (Mystical Space Typhoon) in your hand, set that as well (the last part to set cards is completely optional. If you want to have Slifer's attack higher, then keep them in your hand). ** During your opponent's Main Phase 1, activate Offering. If they attack into Geargiarmor, use its effect to add Geargiaccelerator to your hand. It will not matter too much if it is destroyed or not. ** It will not matter what card you drew in your Draw Phase, just as long as you keep it in your hand (if its S/T removal, you can use it to get rid of any face-down cards that you might be catious of. Slifer's summon can't be negated, but can be affected by cards that can destroy him during an attack or remove him from play). Special summon Accelerator with his effect. If Armor was destroyed, just normal summon him. ** Pay 500 life points to summon the gadget in your hand. Use its effect to add the gadget monster it says to add to your hand (you'll have to use both gadgets and 1000 life points if armor was destroyed). ** Pay another 500 life points to tribute your three monsters to summon Slifer. *** IF you want to go overkill, you can pay more life points to summon Xyz monsters using your gadgets. There you have it! Hope you have fun dueling with this deck! If you want to use this deck and make a video of it, please give me credit for the deck idea. -InfinityDragoon